Conquered Angel
by FallingDreams01
Summary: On the day the eighteenth star and moon align, your destiny will overtake you. Whether light or darkness triumphs is up to the power of life you have within you. And…I see blood, devastation, anger and sorrow…the destruction of equilibrium in the world… F
1. Legend

Summary: On the day the eighteenth star and moon align, your destiny will overtake you

**Summary: On the day the eighteenth star and moon align, your destiny will overtake you. Whether light or darkness triumphs is up to the power of life you have within you. And…I see blood, devastation, anger and sorrow…the destruction of equilibrium in the world… Fantasy AU, KxL, AxC, SxS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or concepts in this story. (Unless it's the story itself) I have taken characters from Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny, and concepts from Code Geass, Riviera the Promised Land, and Fire Emblem. (If I use any more concepts, I will tell you at the end of the chapter)**

§ ─ **Prologue: Legend **─ §

"Go on mommy! Tell us the rest of the story!" Seven year old Cagalli begged. "Please!" Kira had smiled at his sister's antics, but he wanted to hear the rest of the story too, so he didn't say anything.

Via Hibiki smiled at her children; all she had to do was look into their bright eyes, and her heart melted.

"All right" she said, sighing, "I'll tell you."

"In Yggdrasil, the Grim Angel tried to stop to Magus from activating the Retribution. The Magus wouldn't listen, so the Grim Angel had to fight him. And so, they fought a furious battle."

"And? Who won?" demanded Cagalli.

"The Grim Angel, after a desperate battle, emerged victorious. But it was not a joyful victory. In the battle, he lost a friend of his. After that, he vowed that his friend's death would not be wasted. So he spent the rest of his life ridding Riviera of demons. In the end, he received the god's blessing and Riviera lived in peace for the rest of eternity…"

A legend slowly lost in time…to become insignificant…a child's story. But as a millennium draws to a close, time and history is about to repeat itself… The force of destiny grows stronger…to those who wish to defy it.

As the Magi activate the Retribution again, only time will tell when the universe collapses, and all humanity is destroyed. Because they have always decided that that would be…the destiny of the universe…one day. There is nothing that can stop it…

Engraved on a stone in a distant land…

Fate…

It cannot be controlled, manipulated, or argued against…

But it can be defied…

Because there is no fate

That can control determination, courage, or compassion

Or the power of a single wish

Because for those who believe,

Fate can be changed

For those who come after me,

Who do not wish to see…

The world fall into chaos and blood.

For a legend forgotten so long ago, it takes power to believe in it. To believe that such a terrible fate can be avoided. But to believe…is to create. To create, is to make a legend become reality…

**A/N: Hi. So… this is my first fan fiction and frankly, I don't know if it's good enough, because from what I've read, most people don't pick on the GSD characters using fantasy. But, I've decided to try…and yeah. I've decided to use aspects of other Anime and games, but not most of the characters. I'm also going to try not to use OC's, because I personally don't really like OC's. But apart from the GSD characters themselves, I may use characters that were part of the original game Riviera the Promised Land because they fit in with the story/legend part of it. I won't use the developed characters, like Serene or Lyuri for example. (I'll let you know) I may also import aspects from other Anime/ Games, like maybe FMA?? I dunno yet. We'll see as the story develops. **

**About the engraving part of the prologue: it's like that because I want to give you a "visual" of what's on the grave, kinda like what they do in some Animes. So the only important bit of it is the actual words on the stone. The importance of it will be revealed later.**

**So, please review. Flames are welcome, if you wish. But I want to know whether I should continue. Or not.**


	2. Genesis

So…Chapter One

**So…Chapter One! I decided to release this with the prologue. I'm sorry if the Prologue was a bit vague…I'll try to do better in the future. Anyways, this chapter is the beginning chapter, so they aren't actually going to meet…yet. I think I'll introduce their histories, and the first major "event" in the fantasy part of it. I'm sorry if it will seem boring, but, I have to start it somewhere. I've decided to change some of their histories, (since Stellar didn't have one, or if she did in GSD then we don't know) because a lot of them were…very tragic. **

§ ─ **Chapter One: Genesis **─ §

"Cagalli! Wake up!"

Cagalli groaned as her brother shook her awake. It felt like she'd only fallen asleep for a moment and here her brother was, shaking her awake.

"What?" she snapped, irritated. She glared at her brother, only to find a worried look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Look…can you see what I see?" Her brother pointed outside the window. To her, there was nothing there. Nothing unusual, at least.

"_No_. You woke me up just for _that_? You're wasting my time," snapped Cagalli as she nestled her head in her arms again.

To Kira, for as long as he could remember, he'd been able to see…things. Whether it was spirit beings, visions, or the occasional prophetic dreams, he'd been able to see them. He hadn't asked for it, and he didn't know why he had these sorts of powers, but… he figured they'd come to be useful…someday.

With the familiar twinge of pain and guilt, he remembered the time, the only time, that he'd told someone about them.

Flashback

"_Mom!" A seven-year old Kira sobbed. "I had a bad dream…" Via Hibiki had knelt down by her son, hugging him. _

"_Tell me about it," she'd comforted him. "Maybe it won't be so scary anymore."_

"_I-I dreamed we were in a car crash…and, and…" Kira had begun._

"_And?" His mother had prompted._

"_And you and Dad didn't come back…" Kira's voice had trailed off. _

"_Don't worry," his mother had told him. "It won't happen. I promise."_

_And at that time, Kira had believed her._

End

But it **had **happened…two days later. Kira shook his head, dislodging the memory. The cries of the drunk driver, driving down the opposite lane, the squealing of the tires, the screams…the blood…

Kira and his twin sister had barely survived themselves. But the horror of never seeing his parents alive again…It had been exactly like his dream.

That had been almost ten years ago, two days short of their eighth birthday. Kira would never forget that he didn't try to stop his parents from going out that day. So, in a way, he felt like it was his fault.

It had been almost ten years ago that they'd come here to live…in this horrible place, where they were neglected and more or less had to do everything themselves.

The only good thing was that they were almost eighteen, and that meant they could finally move out.

As for this morning, Kira had woken his sister up because…he'd seen something… Something on the neighbour's house…or rather…pouring from the neighbour's house. Blood. Streams of it…pouring from the house. He'd shaken his head, trying to clear it, trying to find a reasonable excuse for it, praying he was hallucinating, but he finally had to admit…it was one of his visions again. _But what could it mean? Blood… pouring from the house…Disaster? _

Lacus sighed as she laid her head down on her arms, closing the book. She couldn't read anymore…not right now. Her headache was back, and she couldn't concentrate. Shaking her head slightly, she buried her face in her arms, letting her long pink hair fall onto the table. _ Why is this happening? I never used to have such terrible headaches…They only started when…when…my father died…Is this some way of showing me…?_ She didn't want to think about it any longer. Lacus sighed, remembering the amount of chores waiting for her. All she wanted to do right now was sleep. Who knew? It might even do her good, considering that her headaches generally went away when she slept. With a last sigh of regret, Lacus lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Athrun glanced at his friends Shinn and Stellar. He sighed, wondering if they could ever escape this life. For as long as they could remember, they'd been roaming around the city, living on the outskirts. (A/N: If you watch Bleach, then it's like how Rukia and Renji lived before they joined the academy) Not that he could actually remember doing something else. They'd been doing this for…well…he supposed their entire life.

"Hey." That was Shinn, quick with the barbed words. "How long are we gonna wander around for today? Because my legs hurt like hell from yesterday."

Athrun sighed, but fortunately he was saved by Stellar, who interrupted.

"Shinn is always complaining. Stellar thinks Shinn complains too much for his own good. Stellar thinks Shinn should learn how to be quiet for once."

Athrun suppressed the temptation to laugh. Even though Stellar acted like she and Shinn were always bickering, he knew they cared about one another.

He was about to suggest they take a break from bickering, when…

The ground began to shake, throwing all of them to the ground.

"What the—"Shinn swore loudly. The grinding and crumbling grew louder and louder, and deep cracks appeared on the ground, bits of earth and rock flying everywhere.

Cagalli jerked awake. _The ground was shaking._ She glanced at her brother, who looked equally shocked and afraid.

"What the hell is happening?" she demanded. Her brother shook his head, panic obvious in his eyes.

It was then a blinding flash lit up the city.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of short. And I'm sorry if it seems boring. But I promise the next chapter will get interesting. And yes, they **_**will**_** meet next chapter. This is where the fantasy part starts. Reviews are welcome, and flames are ok. Thanks for reading! See you next time! **


End file.
